


A Mans Best Friend aka thank you kindly Dief

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-16
Updated: 1999-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Dief slips the leesh and in doing so, brings Fraser together with his new neighbour.





	A Mans Best Friend aka thank you kindly Dief

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Mans Best Friend aka thank you kindly Dief

## A Mans Best Friend aka thank you kindly Dief

by Heart and Soul

Author's disclaimer: If you don't like erotica, please do not read any further - you will only be offended. 

All characters on loan from Alliance, except for Amy Hudson.

Author's notes: This is part of a three-way challenge by some fellow DS authors. Write a NC-17 story that does *not* include penetration. You can look at it as a 'Mary Sue' but for me it was just a piece of fun. 

The other two stories are 'Calgon Take Me Away' and 'An Elevating Experience'.

* * *

A MAN'S BEST FRIEND, aka Thank You Kindly Dief. 

Amy knocked on the door.  
An urgent staccatto rap that vibrated a layer of ancient paint from the warped wood. She heard the muffled noises of someone rolling out of bed and getting dressed, then the door pulled open and Amy was treated to six feet of broad shouldered, bare chested, slightly tousled male. "Who's wolf is this?" she demanded instantly. 

Ben blinked sleepily and reminded himself he was not dreaming. A beautiful, scantily clad woman bristled with anger in his doorway. He moved his gaze downwards to Diefenbaker who trotted unrepentantly past him and into the dark apartment. Ben shook his head in resignation then turned back to the woman. He didn't normally stare at women, it was rude, but he couldn't seem to drag his eyes away. She was wearing white satin boxer shorts with tiny green cars printed over them and a well loved, sleeveless, coca-cola t-shirt that had been shrunk at some point and now clung to full, rounded breasts like a second skin. Her long legs were bare and her shoulder length brown hair tumbled around an attractive (if angry) face, dominated by a pair of large, chocolate brown eyes. 

Amy began to feel rather exposed under that candid blue eyed gaze. There was nothing offensive in it, in fact the frank appreciation was flattering, however she had just remembered what she was wearing. Hastily she tugged at her t-shirt, trying to stop it clinging, and she could feel a cold draught blowing around her legs. The man smiled at her.  
"Diefenbaker is mine. Has he done something wrong?" Amy swallowed nervously. God, why hadn't she noticed he was so good looking? What a smile! adorable little boy crossed with sexy adult male. *He should come with a Surgeon Generals warning.* she thought fleetingly. "I was woken up by him. The wolf. He was in my apartment, he came in through the window overlooking the fire escape." she managed to get out eventually. The man nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. "He must have come in your window because mine fell shut and you were next door....." he trailed off,"...how long have you been next door?" Amy blinked in confusion. She struggled to collect her wits and answer the question. Her mind had been greedily fantasising while he talked and she was having difficulty bringing it back into line. "I moved in this morning." she blurted. The man flashed that smile again and put out his hand. "I'm Benton Fraser," he gestured over his shoulder to where the wolf had gone, "that's Diefenbaker. Pleased to make your aquaintence. Welcome to the building." 

Ben thrust out his hand and introduced himself, congratulating himself on his coherency. He knew that he wasn't very comfortable talking to women and usually left it to Ray who later teased him about his shyness, but this was different. As soon as he had laid eyes on this woman he couldn't for the life of him move them away, and he considered the fact she hadn't stopped looking at him either, a good sign. As if in slow motion, Ben watched the woman extend her hand and place it in his. "I am Amy Hudson. Pleased to meet you." and she smiled. It wasn't just a smile, it was a wide, sparkling grin that caused her eyes to crinkle, gave her a dimple and made the mild desire Ben had been feeling since he opened his apartment door turn into a raging arousal so hard he feared his zipper would be permanently damaged. He tightened his grip and pulled her closer with agonising slowness, untill they stood chest to chest, hip to hip. Desire flared to life in Amy's eyes and she slid her arms around Ben's neck.  
"Yes." she breathed, in answer to the question that hung-almost audibly-between them. 

It was as if her voice triggered a change from the slow motion they had been caught in, to frenzied overdrive. Mouths met, tongues tangled. Ben ran his hands under Amy's top and up her naked back and stroked the line of her spine from the nape to the curve of her buttocks, making her arch voluptuously and purr her approval. The movement exposed her throat for him to place a line of butterfly fast kisses down, then up again to nibble her ear and trace the tender lobe with his tongue. Amy bought her arms down from around his neck and slid her hands down his chest. She traced his pectorals with one fingernail, scraping the nipple lightly. Ben shivered and pushed her against the wall just alongside his door, pinning her there with his superior weight. The kissed hungrily for what seemed an eternity, tongues thrusting and sliding in an imitation of physical consumation.  
She continued rubbing her hands and breasts against him, feeling the rasp of her t-shirt as it was pressed against her sensitive nipples by the wall of his chest. Her hands dipped lower, touching his abdomen, causing it to clench in reaction. Swiftly she unfastened his jeans and eased her hand in to cup the heavy arousal that strained against the material barrier. At that point it seemed that Ben almost stopped breathing. With a strangled sigh he lifted her so their hips were level and leaned them both into the wall. Amy lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, tilting her pelvis so their groins fit together in the way male and female had since Adam and Eve. She hadn't had a heavy petting session like this since college! Her heart was racing, her breathing rasped, the excitement was building in her belly, she was on fire and drowning in the heavenly sensations his lips and wicked hands had aroused. Ben was in no better shape. Amy was running her fingers through his hair, kissing him deeply and moaning in a way that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise every time he rocked his hips, making them both grind together exquisitely. He was going slowly insane. He needed to bury himself inside her, but to do that he would have to let her go and move inside soon or he'd make love to her in the hallway and not care who saw. 

Mr Mustafi ambled out of his apartment. He wanted to see if Fraser would like to watch the hockey with him. He was a good sort to watch the game with, knew what was going on, didn't chatter, and was always free to sit with his neighbour and debate the intricacies of the sport. He turned to face the mounties apartment and his jaw dropped in surprise, and not a little envy. Fraser was well and truly engrossed in a woman, and a nice looking one too. He watched them grope and pant for a few seconds then turned with a grin, this would put the wind up those plotting females that congregated in the laundromat and aimed to snare Fraser! Happily, he went to collect his dirty laundry. 

Neither Ben nor Amy had noticed a thing. In frustration, Ben slid his hands under the waistband of her boxers and cupped her buttocks, kneading them rythmically and stroking the soft flesh. As he tried to pull her even closer, his fingers grazed her heated core. Amy cried out and he deliberately pushed his fingers against her, then slid one inside her. The feel of his fingers on her flesh tipped Amy over the edge. The tension snapped and her body convulsed orgasmically, her cries swallowed by his mouth.  
Ben had ceased to think, he could only react to his body's demands. When Amy climaxed he knew he wasn't far behind and he made his rocking action even faster in an effort to end the delicious torment. However, Amy wriggled energetically and in confusion Ben's hold slackened and she slid away from him. Panting harshly, he stood bemusedly. Unable to think or even see straight. Quickly she pulled him through the door into the apartment and hooked it shut with her heel. Just inside the threshold she dropped to her knees in front of him and yanked his jeans down to free his erection. Through lust glazed eyes he saw her stroke him gently. The light caresses fluttered across his hot skin untill he was trembling so much he had to lean his back against the door to remain standing. Ben tangled his shaking hands in her hair and guided her forward to him in silent entreaty. Amy smiled and then took him in her mouth and drew on him firmly. His body surged and thrummed untill he couldn't stand it anymore and exploded into orgasm. Ben's knees nearly gave way as he threw his head back and wailed his release into the dark room. He slumped to the floor and weakly gathered Amy into his arms. He noticed she had lost her t-shirt at some point but couldn't find the energy even to mention it, so he just held her close while their hearts slowly calmed. An eternity later he felt her stir and lift her face to his. "Ben," she whispered, her lips so close to his he could feel her breath. He stirred in response,  
"Yes, Amy?"  
"Remind me to thank your wolf for climbing in my window later." Ben smiled and kissed her gently, his heart swelling with a nameless joy. "Truly a man's best friend." he agreed. 

The End. 


End file.
